


Mint Green

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Prompt Spree Fanfiction [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: High Heels, It would look so good on Sam, M/M, Mint Green, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has a present for Sam....that he wants him to wear....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mint Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drawsshits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawsshits/gifts).



> Draaaaaaws prompting me again with the prompt mint green. This was too delicious of a prompt to resist.

 

 

  
Sam looked at the box that Gabriel had pressed into his hands and felt his face start to turn red.  “Gabriel, I can’t wear these…”  

 

“Why not?  I think they will look great with your legs.  They’re your size if you were worried.”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow.  “Where did you get mint green shoes in my size?”  

 

“Hellooooooo~  Archangel.”  

 

Sam swallowed and nodded, looking down at them again.  “All right, I’ll wear them.”  

 

“Excellent!”  Gabriel called, skipping towards the door.  “Make sure you put the panties on too!  They match!”  

 

Sam lifted the shoes and stared at the small pair of mint green soft cotton panties that were waiting beneath the new shoes.  He ran his thumb over the material and shivered, imagining wearing it.  Holy shit.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
